


Tea Time For One

by BlackRoseAki



Series: Tea Time with Tim [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseAki/pseuds/BlackRoseAki
Summary: "Everyone knows kids can't be allowed to be themselves," she would whisper into their ears."Look where that has gotten Gotham. We got plenty of people trying to be 'themselves,' It isn't a good thing," her silver tongue continued to deceive them all."If you were a good parent, you would be able to afford my calming tea."He had thought that would be the end of it.But, no it was the end. It was just the beginning of the end.





	Tea Time For One

The Betrayal 

When Tim was younger, he was happier. Sure, his parents were rarely home — and when they were, they were only there to bring him along to Gotham's latest gala or charity event. Too bad they never make it to the Wayne events because they are so spontaneous. Tim wouldn't mind getting a chance to meet his heroes — but so far, he hasn't been able to. Of course, things changed when his parents started talking to a woman who always came to children's events. It was during this time that the betrayal began.

She was a tall woman with long brown hair and little makeup on. Tim always recognized her because of the tiny orange ribbon she tied on her neck — it always stood out next to all the dark colors the other elitists wore. He didn't know her name, but he remembered some of the conversations she had with the parents at these events, including to his own parents.

"Everyone knows kids can't be allowed to be themselves," she would say in her deep voice.

"But what about creativity and being different?" one patron asked, naively, like she actually believed in those things.

"And look where that has gotten Gotham. We got creative and different crazies alright — the Joker, the Riddler, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, you name it! It isn't a good thing," she countered swiftly.

"So your tea will keep our kids calm if they drink it twice a day? What if we don't get your tea?" his father asked cautiously.

"They'd get themselves killed in a city like Gotham for sure," she said, taking a sip out of her drink.

"I'm sure my four-year-old is fine," his mother replied, not wanting to admit she wouldn't be able to protect her son in front of these other prestigious parents.

"But any good parent would be able to afford my good ol' Granny's special soothing tea to help keep their kiddies nice and calm, not to mention quiet!"

That was the end of the conversation. He remembered his parents returning home with a copy of that lady's card.

Soon after, he got a nanny to make sure he drank his tea on time and to help out from time to time.

"Now, as Timothy's nanny, you must make sure he gets his special tea every morning and every evening," his mother told his new nanny before she and his father went on another one of their ongoing trips.

After that, he always had to drink the horribly bitter tea because his nanny made sure he did. It was after he started drinking the tea, that he felt out of sorts with himself.

"Now, now. Tim, honey, I know you don't like your tea, but you know the rules. Your mommy and daddy want you to drink a nice big cup of this tea every morning and every night. Now, if you're a good boy, I'll give you some candy," his nanny would say. She would bribe him to finish his cup when he was younger. As he got older, he got used to drinking the tea without wanting candy, like he had a need to drink his tea — but when he started to have trouble thinking and theorizing about things, he knew something was wrong.

  
  
  


Tim wasn't sure why his head was always muddled and clouded. He wanted to read his books without feeling lost and confused. He wanted to do so many things. His head kept spinning and spinning like the characters from the Saturday morning cartoons. One morning, when his nanny wasn't looking, he did something he never did before. He spilled his tea in the potted plant nanny liked to keep on the dining table as a centerpiece. On that day, his head felt clearer then it did in what felt like forever. From then on, he knew something was wrong with that tea, so he wanted to avoid it at any cost. When Nanny left for the evening, Tim dug a hole in the plant's pot. He planted a paper cup in the hole and covered it with a picture of dirt he took earlier that day. Every day after that, he would spill his tea into the hiding place and would empty it once his nanny left.

Tim knew his head felt clearer without the horrendous tea being forced down his throat, but for the first few days after he stopped drinking the tea, he felt like he was dying.

He started vomiting after every meal that second day without the tea. His nanny's hand rubbing his back as he would be hunched over the toilet was one of the only comforts he had. She just thought he caught a stomach virus, but knew she couldn't take him to the doctor. People would ask why is she with Timothy instead of his parents and then the questions would begin.

Throwing out his guts wasn't the only effects that happened to his body. His nanny would say he has a fever, but Tim felt like he was freezing and his tremoring wouldn't stop for hours. His clothes would always be damp from the continuous stream of sweat his body would be letting out. He tried to eat, but nausea would always kick in a few seconds after a bite and he wouldn't be able to eat anymore.

The cloudiness of his head was back. But, this time it would worsen. Before, it felt like nothing was ever clear, but at least nothing hurt. Now, his head felt he was holding up 1000 thoughts.

Tim knew whatever was going on must be because of the tea. He was able to spill it down the toilet while he was ill like this while his nanny was distracted. He felt almost tempted to give up, to drink the tea and let all his suffering end.

But he knew he mustn't! He saw the news reports on tv about Batman and Robin. He remembered the joy he felt when he went to see the Flying Graysons. He remembered how happy he was when he figured out their identities. He remembered all the things he used to do before the tea came into his life — and he wanted that all back.

He knew if Batman and Robin can keep the darkness of Gotham from consuming the city, then he can keep himself from being consumed by the darkness of the tea.

Tim tried his best to stay strong. His sleep might have been restless and his body continued to rebel against itself for a few the next few days, but he kept fighting. With his heroes in his fogged head, he fought himself to keep away from the tea.

After 3 days, most of Tim's ailments were gone. He was no longer vomiting or nauseous. His fever had broken that second day. He was no longer sweating and his clothes were dry once more. His muscles still ached for a few days and he would tremor from time to time. By the end of the week, he was back to normal, well the new normal at least — and best of all, his head was clear again!

But Tim knew he couldn't keep avoiding the tea forever. So, he ordered a lot of packets of tea that looked similar to the ones that were delivered to his home every month. When the package arrived, while his nanny was out getting groceries luckily, he hid the packets in a place he knew his parents or nanny never went into, the attic.

That evening, after missing another dose of the tea, he climbed on to the counter and found the large box full of tea bags. After counting them all, he replaced them all of them. He flushed most of them down the toilet. He knew he would need to make sure to have at least 60 packets of normal tea for every month — but he kept one bag.

He got his favorite teddy bear, the only toy his parents let him have since he got it at some children's charity event. He only got it because every teddy bear bought for $100 raised money for orphanages. Of course, his parents not only bought him one but also made sure to mention it every time he went to that's man's next charity event, making Tim bring it along. It was no wonder the other rich kids made fun of Tim.

He took a pair of sharp scissors he found in the kitchen and cut his teddy bear open from one of the seams. He placed the tea bag deep inside the toy's body, making sure the white fluff hide it well. The next day, he asked his nanny to sew his teddy after it ripped the night before — so, of course, the naive woman fixed it, without realizing what was inside of the teddy.

Tim knew he had to keep at least 1 packet safe. He needed to find a way to contact Batman and tell him about the evil tea, and he won't give up till he does! He knew he must not be the only kid being forced to drink it, from what he heard his parents talking about with other elite parents. He had to keep fighting to find the person behind this conspiracy and he can only do that with a certain dynamic duo.

Tim wasn't sure what part his parents played in this scheme. Did they know what was in the tea? Did they suspect? Or were they innocent bystanders like the other naive Gotham elitists. Whatever the case, Tim knew he would always feel betrayed by them.

They might have not to know what was in the drug or where they are ordering it from, but they should have tried it themselves before forcing him to drink it. So many years spent trying to stay afloat over the water. Years wondering why his projects and theories weren't coming together the way he wanted — all because his parents thought some 'soothing tea' from a strange lady would keep him quiet. He was used to being betrayed by them by leaving him alone, but the tea was the last straw. From now on, Tim knew he would have to be on his guard when his parents come by for the next high-class event in Gotham.

Tim Drake would be forever changed by this unknown betrayal by his parents — but then again, his whole life so far has been a betrayal.

  
  



End file.
